Rose's Utterly Absurd Dream That Comes True
by deomniallyd
Summary: This fic is particularly, well- absurd, hence the title. Random idea I got last night and personally I totally love it! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D *T for a scene of violence.


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC OR IT'S CHARACTERS, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JAMES CAMERON. This is a one-shot and it's a bit well-_absurd _as the title suggests lol. Enjoy and review!**

_16th May, 1912, New York City_

Rose had been in a deep depression since Titanic sank, she missed Jack so much and didn't even know what to do with herself. She couldn't even sleep at night sometimes because she'd wake up screaming his name at the top of her lungs-into the darkness, to no one because she was all alone.

The others who lived in her run down New York flat building often complained, and the landlord threatened to kick her out if she didn't stop waking everyone else up. So, she took the night shift at a local coffee shop instead of sleeping-then she took cat naps during the day.

Rose's days were all the same; depression. pain. hurt. deep depression. deep pain. deep hurt. suffering. unbearable internal suffering. All she wanted was to see Jack, see his face, hear his voice even one last time. But it was impossible-Jack was gone, forever. He was at the bottom of the freezing Northern Atlantic and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

It was eight o'clock at night and Rose was on her way to work. Sometimes she was afraid of walking alone in the dark-but no one had ever bothered her before. As she walked she let the chilly night air blow over her and she could see a gleaming yellowish-faced clock tower in the distance out of the corner of her eye. New York City was truly beautiful to Rose-if only her acting career would take off, she'd always wanted to perform on Broadway.

Finally she spotted the coffee shop and began to walk faster towards it. Just then, out of absolutely nowhere, someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, she tried to run, but could do neither. "You insufferable slut," a harsh and angry man's voice whispered in her, his breath reeked of stale cigars and brandy.

Rose knew immediately that Cal had tracked her down. He let her go. "C-Cal?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, Rose. Are you suprised? Don't be, of course I've been looking for you this entire time, as has your poor mother! How dare you young lady!" Cal said, he was extremely pissed off.

"Leave me be, Cal," Rose said through clenched teeth.

"Never, you will marry me, Rose. If you don't-this will be the last thing you see," Cal told her.

"What will be the last thing I see?" Rose asked, suddenly nervous and confused. Cal wouldn't dare hurt her, would he? She knew he could if he wanted to, as he was by far stronger than she was.

"Are you going to marry me, Rose?" Cal asked simply. "If so, you need not worry."

Rose knew she was probably making the stupidest decision of her life, the choice that could _end _her life. "No, Cal. I refuse to succumb to that."

"Then _this _will be the last thing that you see," Cal said, he wore a dementedly pleased smirk across his face as he held up a beer bottle.

Rose closed her eyes, this was it. "You could have had it all, Rose. And now you will have nothing, ever again." Cal slammed the beer bottle into the side of her head, everything went black and she could feel herself falling and finally smacking the hard concrete sidewalk. Pain rushed through her.

In her nearly unconscious state she could feel blood gushing out of the side of her head. All she knew was pain, nothing else. Then she heard Cal laughing hysterically from far, far away. Before leaving, Cal poured the rest of the beer all over the unconscious Rose-what did he care for the gutter rat's whore?

More blood gushed from Rose's head, finally she slipped into complete unconsciousness.

Suddenly she felt as if she was falling in midair, then a sudden flash of whitish yellow light, then spinning, fast spinning that made Rose want to throw up. Finally, everything went black again and she smacked against a hard surface.

She sat up, only to find herself back where she was-on a sidewalk in New York City, but something was different. Slowly, she got to her feet and felt the side of her head where Cal had hit her with the beer, but it didn't even hurt and she wasn't bleeding. She began to look around, then she remembered she had been on her way to work so she looked towards the coffee shop-it was gone.

'_That's strange'_ Rose thought. Now there was a small fortune teller's business stood in it's place. Curious, Rose walked towards it. In the distance she could see a glowing OPEN sign in the window, she found it strange because she'd never noticed the tiny shop before and the coffee shop was nowhere in sight.

She made her way up to the door and slowly turned the handle, it creaked loudly. Rose took in the entirety of the small room, it smelled of must and the walls were a deep shade of red, in the corner was a table with a large crystal ball and two chairs, also in the room was a shelf filled with books and several magical/mystical looking knicknacks laying around. There was also candle holders along the walls, giving the red walls a yellowish-orange glow. There was a closed door in the back.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" Rose called.

Suddenly, the door in the back creaked open-Rose was speechless. Helga Dahl (Jack's best friend Fabrizio's Norwegian girlfriend on Titanic) emerged in a long purple dress and black cloak, not her Norwegian bunad, and her long blonde waves now cascaded down her back instead of in a tight bun.

"H-Helga?" Rose stammered in utter disbelief.

"Ja," Helga said simply, her voice still held it's thick Norwegian accent but she was speaking in a dreamy tone.

"Oh, well-" Rose started.

"Sit in chair," Helga interrupted her, pointing to one of the chairs at the table.

Rose nodded "Alright," she went over and sat down.

"Give meg din palms," Helga instructed, her electrifying blue eyes now literally appeared, well-_electric_.

Rose placed her hands face up in front of Helga. "So, is this like, palm reading?" she asked. Helga ignored her and began to gently stroke her palms, mumbling something to herself that was inaudible to Rose.

"Put din hands en crystal ball," Helga told her in almost a whisper. "I see din future."

Rose still couldn't believe Helga was a fortune teller, but she did it anyway. "Well?" she asked.

Helga peered deep into the crystal ball, which was now filling with blue smoke. "Du lose din love en Titanic, ja?"

Rose supressed the urge to start sobbing, it was enough she suffered every day losing Jack, now for someone else to mention it was nearly unbearable. "Yes," she choked out weakly. "Helga-you were there," she added.

Helga nodded "Ja." She stroked Rose's left palm again. "I see Jack i din future," she muttered in a day-dreamish tone.

Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her head in excited shock, then she suddenly interpreted it a different way. What if Cal had just killed her so she would see him in Heaven? "Did-did I die?" she asked, terrified of the answer.

"Nei," Helga replied. "Du alive, so er Jack."

Rose's eyes bugged out again. "Really?! He is?"

Helga nodded "Ja. I see i crystal ball."

Rose could have screamed with joy "Oh Helga! Jack is alive! But how?" she needed answers.

Helga shrugged "I nei know," she told her. She began to grin, her eyes glowing a magnificent sapphire.

"Are, _you _alive?" Rose couldn't help asking, she'd seen Helga fall from the rail and figured she was gone, but now-

"Ja," Helga nodded.

"Fabrizio? Tommy?" Rose pushed.

"Ja," Helga nodded again.

Rose couldn't help but grin also. "Oh Helga, but where can I find him? Jack I mean?" she asked hopefully.

Helga shrugged again "Du find out for din self," she replied before completely vanishing into thin air.

Rose was left all alone in the small shop, suddenly a book flew off of the shelf, smacking her against the side of the head, exactly where Cal had gotten her with the beer. She felt the similar sensation of blood gushing and then everything turned to blackness.

She ended up back on the sidewalk in her puddle of blood surrounded by glass from the beer bottle. The fortune teller's shop was once again the coffee shop where she worked.

_"ROSE! ROSE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" _she could faintly hear a man's voice coming from far away. Her eyes fluttered open into the face of none other than Jack Dawson.


End file.
